


Bruiser Baby

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bruiser Baby

3 weeks… That’s how long you and Pete had been married before he started to change, not in a bad way though. You noticed that he was more cuddly than usual. You’d be in the store grocery shopping and every time you stopped to look at something, Pete would wrap his arms around you from behind and rest his head on your shoulder. You’d be laid on the couch watching a movie and he’d be behind you, one arm under your head with the other wrapped around your waist.

That’s where you both were right now. Relaxing on the couch watching a movie, Pete with his hand in it’s now usual position, his finger lightly drawing a random pattern across your stomach.

“Babe?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Ya ever wonder what it’d be like if there was more than the two of us here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, have ya ever thought about us, maybe, having a kid?”

You roll over slightly onto your back and look up at him. His hand stayed on your stomach.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” you asked softly.

Pete nodded shyly.

“Me too,” you confessed. “I just wasn’t sure you’d want to just yet cause you’re career is really taking off…”

“Family always comes first, and it always will,” he said strongly. “So? What do ya think?”

You smiled softly and leant up a little to kiss him softly.

“Let’s have a baby,” you whisper against his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had taken longer than you had hoped but now you were staring at the two blue lines you’d been waiting for.

“Well?” asked Pete expectantly.

“Two lines,” you whispered.

“Two lines?”

“Two,” you repeated as you started to smile.

Pete jumped up from where he’d been sat and scooped you up in his arms, spinning you around and grinning.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” he exclaimed excitedly.

You giggled at his excitement as he put you back on your feet. He dropped down to his knees in front of you and started kissing all over your stomach.

“Hey little buddy,” he said softly against your skin. “I’m ya dad.”

You couldn’t help but tear up as you watched him. Only you ever got to see this sweet side of Pete and seeing him this happy made you love him more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The pregnancy had been going great, although Pete wouldn’t let you find out the gender of the baby. When you reached 8 months, you’d collapsed while out shopping with Pete. You didn’t remember much of what happened, only that you’d been rushed to the hospital and told that you needed to stay on bed rest. Only problem was, you were going insane.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” ordered Pete when he saw you slowly making your way down the stairs.

“If I stay in that bed any longer I’m going to go insane,” you sighed.

Pete came over to you and wrapped his arm around you and helped you over to the couch.

“You heard what the doctor said {Y/N},” he sighed.

“I don’t care,” you huffed. “I’ve only got a week left till I’m due anyway.”

Pete sighed. He’d been so scared when you got rushed into hospital a few weeks ago. He’d honestly thought he was going to lose both of you. That thought made him start to tear up a little, but he’d quickly pushed them back.

“P-Pete?”

His eyes shifted to you and saw you curled up over your bump.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

“W-we gotta go…,” you said breathing heavily.

“Go where?….,” he said, until realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. “Oh shit!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

How you didn’t get pulled over by the police or even in a car wreck will always be a mystery to you. Pete had sped as fast as he could to get you to the hospital. Pete had stayed right by your side for the entire 6 hours your new son {Y/S/N} decided to take to arrive, telling you how amazing you are, how well you were doing, how proud of you he was.

The rush of love you’d felt when that little boy was laid on your chest and took his first shaky breaths is a feeling you hope you would never forget. You’d looked over at Pete and, although he would never admit it, he was crying as much as you were. When the nurses took {Y/S/N} to get cleaned up Pete hugged you as tight as he dared.

“W-we’ve got a little boy,” you cried.

“I love you so much {Y/N}.”

When {Y/S/N} was all cleaned and weighed, it was time for Pete to hold him for the first time. You could see he was nervous as his hands were shaking, but as soon as {Y/S/N} was in his arms, all the stress and nerves just disappeared.

“Hey little buddy,” Pete smiled. “I’m ya daddy.”


End file.
